Disarm
by Tigraine Bashere
Summary: Draco Malfoy trains the new Death Eaters. The newest recruit: Ginny Weasley.


"You expect us to trust you. You. The daughter of Arthur Weasley, a known supporter of the resistance against us. You come to us asking to be let among our ranks. To be a Death Eater, Virginia Weasley, is no laughing matter."  
  
The darkness in the room prevented her from seeing the speaker, but Virginia Weasley had no question in her mind. This was Lord Voldemort. Less than a year ago, the name would have caused her to shudder. Less than a year ago, she was weak.  
  
"I am aware my lord. Quite aware." Her voice held not a quiver.  
"Are you? You realize the penalty for treason. If you breathe one word of what is said among the Death Eaters, I will know. If you even think to betray me, I will know. If you ever think of joining the other side, I will know."  
  
Virginia Weasley could feel the Dark Lord's eyes piercing her soul, and still she felt no fear. Kneeling, she bowed her head.  
  
"By the pure blood of my ancestors, I swear fealty to you. I am but a weapon at your disposal, no better than a slave."  
  
"You will recieve the Dark Mark tomorrow night. Now get out of my sight. Draco Malfoy will see to your training."  
  
She left without a word. A dark maze of corridors greeted her upon exiting Lord Voldemort's chamber. Had she allowed herself to display emotion, Ginny may have appeared lost and confused, but she didn't. Casually leaning against a cold stone wall, she waited, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"You the new recruit?" A six-foot nine male with silvery blonde hair towered over Ginny's 5'4.  
  
"Yes. Weasley. I take it you're a Malfoy?" He nodded, suddenly breaking into a smirk.  
  
"No need to state the obvious Weasley. Come this way. Dressed like that you won't be killing anyone." She knew that her red hair had given her away, but she was just being respectful. The man was being insufferable, though Ginny did have to admit that her too small robes would not be practical for fighting.  
  
He led her down a winding staircase, and through another dimly lit hallway, as Ginny drew a mental picture. She would not have to depend on the likes of Draco Malfoy to find her way back to the main hall.  
  
"Here. Pansy over there will find you a uniform. I'll wait out here." With a flick of his wand and an inaudible spell whispered, a pebble lying on the ground was turned into a black leather couch. Ginny snorted, and walked through the open door in front of the couch.  
  
"Ah, new recruit. I don't want you back here any time soon with ripped clothes. You rip it, you fix it. Repairs aren't my problem, I just supply you with your uniform. Got that?" The girl who faced Ginny could not be very much older than herself, but the sneer on her face added years to her.  
  
"I promise I will not come to see you unless I absolutely have to." The girl, or woman, whom Draco had named Pansy was too stupid to see the insult in this statement, and brightened.  
  
"Ah right. That's the idea. I'm sorry about all that, its just I do hate to see clothes ripped. Breaks my heart really. Ah but you need your outfit!" Merlin the girl was a buffoon! Ginny rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be undressed by a house elf called Lolli.  
  
She only realized that Pansy had left when she came bungling back with a pile of black clothes in her arms.  
  
"Here. Try these on, I'd have Lolli help you, but I imagine you'd prefer to dress yourself." This Pansy character had less sense than a man!  
  
Ginny examined the clothes. A black tank top and a pair of dark jeans with a slight flare to them. She hadn't expected something so.....muggle. Perhaps that was the point. Putting on the jeans, she realized they were perfect for an assassin. Slightly stretchy, allowing for movement, and not noticeable. She had been expecting something a bit more "Lara Croft" but this blended in with society. Perfect.  
  
The tank top molded the her form seductively. Men admiring a woman were men weakened. They would be too distracted with the bosom exposed by the neckline to notice any danger until it was too late. Her short red tresses, reaching just to her chin gave her a bad girl effect that she would use to her advantage,  
  
"Ah, you clean up good Weasley." Ginny whirled around, eyes widening when she realized the door had been wide open the entire time.  
  
"You bloody mother fucking bastard! The nerve!" Ginny was seething. Bright brown eyes clouded by her rage, Ginny drew her arm back, and gave Draco Malfoy the hardest punch she had ever thrown.  
  
Pansy's face was one of pure horror. "At least the shock shut you up," Ginny muttered, stepping over Draco and making her way back to the main hall.  
  
One can only imagine her shock when she got there and faced non- other than Draco, with a black eye and a scowl to rival Professor Snape.  
  
"Listen Weasley, I don't know what your'e doing here, but I don't trust you. Not the least little bit. Until I know your motives, you're going to be under my supervision. You go nowhere without my consent. Hell Weasley, you are not to piss unless I say so."  
  
"You can't do that." She said it calmly, as if there would be no arguing.  
  
"Oh but Weasley, I can. You see, I'm in charge of training all the new recruits. Lord Voldemort trusts my judgement. Hmm....if you're going to be under my complete supervision, you're going to have to be near at all times..." he mused, pacing casually about the hall.  
  
"I don't like where this is going. I think I'll just be going."  
  
"Oh no Weasley, you won't be going anywhere," He grasped her wrist as she turned to go.  
  
"Let go before I kick you where it hurts."  
  
"You're spunky but that won't get you anywhere with me. Now come on." With that he dragged her off down a series of stairways and corridors, stopping to open a door that blended almost seemlessly with the rock. The apartments were larger than would have seemed possible from the outside. Her eyes widened when she noticed a pool near his couch. He let her go and Ginny wandered the apartment. She had grown up poorer than most witches and wizards, but this almost seemed, wasteful.  
  
"Am I meant to be impressed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then." The pool was clearly meant for training, or there would have been a hot tub nearby. However, she knew that as close as it was to the couch, if she rolled off of it during the night she'd end up drowning. Draco seemed to read her mind.  
"Wondering where you'll sleep? Pity there's only one bedroom." That cursed smirk of his was going to drive Ginny insane. She could remain calm even in Lord Voldemort's presence but Draco Malfoy was an entirely different matter.  
  
Ginny snapped. She had always prided herself on self control, but this was the last straw. When his back was turned she drew a knife from her boot, and when he faced her he barely had any time to notice the knife she held, before it came into contact with his chest, and slashed right through his heart.  
  
Stepping over his fallen body, Ginny gave a laugh.  
  
"I always preferred knives to the killing curse," she said.  
  
"Looks like you passed your first test Weasley." Draco stepped out from behind the kitchen counter, and the elaborate room turned into nothing more than a leaky dungeon. 


End file.
